The Perfect Cure For A Broken Heart
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: A few days after Whitney's death Clark visits Lana they look through and old photo album and have lots of flashbacks. Very cute. Be nice this is my first Smallville fanfic! lol! IT IS FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Note: Takes place after "Visage"  
  
Chapter one  
  
Lana Lang stood putting flowers into the vase maybe I should snort a Nicodemus again She thought, smiling to herself she knew it was a joke The coma sucked but I can still remember how carefree I was. I guess I really haven't gotten over Whitney yet if I'm thinking about stupid stuff like that. I'm freaking out. I haven't been to school in 3 days a record for me. I haven't been to the Talon! God if only I didn't send him the damn Video!!! He woulda thought I still cared!!! She choked back tears No more crying, no more.... "  
  
Hey!" came a male voice  
Lana spun around to see Clark at her door "  
  
Didn't mean to scare you" He said "  
  
No, No I'm just preoccupied with all this stuff here... Wait a minute, how come your not in school?"  
  
"I thought we could talk"  
  
"We did talk, in the cave"  
  
"come here brought you something"  
  
"Oh?" She asked and walked over  
  
She sat down next to him on the couch as he opened the book.  
  
"I just found this in the attack and I thought of you"  
  
"It's a photo album!" She giggled "Oh my God!"  
  
"Look here." he said pointing at a picture of Him and her as 3 year olds  
  
"Oh my God!" She giggled again "We were like 3 there!!"  
  
"Do you know when this was?" he asked her and she shrugged  
  
"1989?" She guessed  
  
"Two weeks after I was adopted. When my parents brought me over to meet you and your aunt" He paused, smiled and said "This was our very first picture together"  
  
"Oh My God!" She laughed out loud "Sorry I keep saying that but this is so great. I think I remember that! Really I do"  
  
"What happened?" Clark asked  
  
"Well....." Lana began the flashback 


	2. The first meeting of 2 cuties

Chapter 2  
  
A young boy about 3 dressed in flannel and black pants knocked on the door. Nell opened it  
  
"Well hey there! You must be Clark Kent!" She said to the little boy  
  
"Yes, Ma'am" He said and smiled at her  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
Jonathan and Martha ran up to the little boy  
  
"Sorry" Martha panted "He must be very exited! He ran all the way up here! He's a fast one!!"  
  
Nell laughed and invited them in  
  
A little girl wearing a flower dress walked up to them  
  
"Clark, This is Lana Lang. She's 3 just like you"  
  
"Hi" Lana said  
  
"Hello" they shook hands  
  
"Lana" Nell instructed "Go take little Clark up to your room. Go watch Rocky and Bullwinkle or something"  
  
"Yes, Aunt Nell" Lana took Clarks hand and showed him to her room  
  
"I like your dolls" Clark said as he petted one  
  
"Not dolls, Barbies!" Lana corrected him  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Do you wanna play with them?"  
  
"I don't know how"  
  
"It's easy!"  
  
Lana instructed him, she gave him a Ken doll and they played house.  
  
In present time, Clark and Lana were giggling  
  
"Actually, you were very good at barbies!" she joked throwing some popcorn at him  
  
"Shut up!" he joked back  
  
"Here let's look at the other page"  
  
Lana turned the page there was a picture of Lex Luthor and Clark, he was 5, Lex was 11, Lana was in the background.  
  
"AAH! Look at Lex, he was such a cutie! What was I doing in the this picture?"  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"No"  
  
" It was the first time we met Lex, my mother and your Aunt were doing some business with him. She was opening a flower shop at the time and needed a loan from him. and Nell was working with her.. Can you remember?  
"No, I still can't! tell it to me I bet it will be hilarious! 


	3. Meeting of lil Lex

Chapter 3: 1991  
  
Nell had Lana, 5 years old in her arms and she carried her in the mansion, When she got in she saw Martha was there with Clark he was coloring.  
  
"Martha!" Nell called and Martha waved  
  
"I thought you'd never get here!"  
  
"Where Lionel?"  
"He'll be here in a few minutes. isent this place amazing!" she almost sounded like a little girl  
  
Just then Lionel walked in with his 11-year-old son Lex Luthor  
  
"Lex" Lionel said to his son "This is Lana Lang and Clark Kent. Your going to look after them"  
  
"oh but dad!!!" Lex complained "I wanna go over to Terrance's house!"  
  
"Go over Terrance's house tomorrow, now watch the kids!"  
  
Lex sighed then went over to Lana and Clark "Hi I'm Lex Luthor, come upstairs to the game room"  
  
"What kinda games ya got in there?" squealed Lana  
  
"Just Go along Lana" Nell said "Don't ask too many questions!"  
  
"OK" she said and followed Clark and Lex into the game room  
"Hey! you got air hockey!" Clark said pointing to the machine  
  
"You want to play?" asked Lex and Clark nodded.  
  
Lex started up the game and hit the puck gently to Clark, without hesitating Clark hit the puck back so hard that it hit Lex in the head  
  
"I'm so sorry!!" Clark screamed and rushed over to Lex  
  
"Clark what did you do?" Scolded Lana  
  
"No, no I'm OK., I'm good" Lex said getting to his feet." then he turned to Clark "Wow kid you are strong!"  
  
"Uh thank you" Clark said  
  
Just then Martha and Nell stormed in  
  
"C'mon Clark" Martha grabbed him  
  
"You too Lana!" Nell grabbed Lana  
  
"What happened!" Lana yelled  
  
"Nothing, nothing" Nell said  
  
Martha and Nell yelled during the car ride  
  
"I can't believe that dumb jerk wouldn't loan us money!" Nell yelled  
  
"Calm down, Nell, you would have down the same" Martha shushed her  
  
Lana and Clark were sitting in the back. Clark spoke up.  
  
"Mommy, when can me and Lana go play with Lex again"  
  
"Soon.. um, soon"  
  
"I don't want anything to do with any Luthor again!" Nell said  
  
"Shut up, Nell! not in front of the kids!"  
  
Lana turned to Clark sadly "I don't think we can play with Lex again"  
  
"Why?" Clark asked  
  
"Uh" the little 5-year-old tried to comprehend it but failed "I don't know, Aunt Nell is mad"  
  
The two sat in sad scilence. In present day Lana and Clark sat on the couch  
  
"Wow" Lana said then cracked up "You knocked him out"  
  
"I was 5! The next time I saw him I saved his life, he was 21 and I was 15"  
  
Lana turned the page , There was both of them on their first day of second grade.  
  
"We hated each other at that age!" she laughed  
"We did not!"  
  
"Yeah we did, you said I had cooties. Don't deny it now"  
  
"You called me some things you know"  
  
"We both totured each other" they finally agreed 


	4. Ahhhh! Cooties! and a game of poweranger...

Chapter 4: 1992  
  
Clark was on the bus when Lana came on.  
  
"Hey Lana!" he said excitedly  
  
"Clark!" she smiled "Can I sit down here?"  
  
"Sure" He said and moved his bookbag over "So how was New York"  
  
"Great, they had the biggest toystore there!"  
  
"Wow! That must have been fun!"  
  
"Oh it was"  
  
A little African American boy on the chubby side but adorable came on the bus  
  
"Can I sit with you?" he asked Clark  
  
"I'm Sorry, Lana is sitting with me"  
  
"Oh it's OK"  
  
the little boy went to find another seat and Clark and Lana talked all the way Clark was sitting doing his math problems:3+4= 7. When the same boy walked up to him  
  
"Hey! your the boy from the bus!" Clark said to him  
  
"Yeah, I'm Pete Ross"  
  
"T'm Clark Kent"  
  
"Did you get any of here cooties on you?" he asked  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well you were sitting next to a girl"  
  
"Oh Lana's not a girl.. she's my friend"  
  
"A girl is a girl, man. They have cooties and want to play barbies with you and kiss you"  
  
"EWW!!" Clark exclaimed  
  
"It's nasty really" Pete said  
  
Lana walked over  
  
"Hey Clark"  
  
"AHH! cooties!!!" Pete screamed  
  
" whats he talking about"  
  
"You have cooties Lana!"  
  
"No I don't you do!!!" she screamed and ran away to some other girls  
  
"Why were you talking to ...A BOY!" asked Yvette  
  
"Yeah they have cooties and are buttheads!" Jennifer said  
  
"Yeah boys are so stupid!" Lana giggled but deep inside she knew she didn't mean it.  
  
At recess Lana was jumping rope with her new found friends Yvette and Jennifer while Clark and Pete were playing power rangers. Pete was the blue one and Clark was the green  
  
"Yah!" Clark screamed pretending to punch him  
  
"Die power ranger blue" he screaming pretending to kick him  
  
"No you die!"  
  
He pretended to hit him but by mistake actually did. It was so strong it sent Pete to the ground crying as Clark helped him up and took him to the nurse's office. Where Mrs. Turram put a bandied on his scraped arm  
  
"Please Pete forgive me? please?" Clark begged  
  
"OK, I forgive you"  
  
"Great, I promise to be careful more!"  
  
"OK pal." Pete said and they shook hands on it "I have a feeling we're going to be friends for a long time"  
  
Clark laughed and they both walked back to class  
  
Present day Clark and Lana were laughing  
  
"You were so sweet. I mean to me you were a total jerk but to Pete you were so great"  
  
"Yeah sorry, he influenced my mind into thinking you had cooties"  
  
"Don't worry" she smiled "Jennifer and Yvette did the same thing, I'm guessing you never played powerrangers after that?"  
  
"Once after that. then we just stick to batman and spiderman games"  
  
"Thank you so much. This has really took my mind off everything"  
  
"Shall we look in it some more  
  
"Defiantly yes"  
  
She turned the page 


	5. Clark's not to smooth with the ladies, s...

Chapter 5 :1997  
  
Clark and Pete sat eating there lunchables. Pete noticed that Clark was staring at Lana Lang  
  
"Earth to Clark!" he said waving a hand in front of his 11-year-old friend  
  
"Oh sorry, Pete. Whats up?"  
  
"Why do you keep staring at Lana?"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are. you keep looking over at her. Don't tell me your falling in love, man. My older brother Jeffery who is 16. he's in love and it's so disgusting! He calls her up every night! There always.. yuck, kissing!"  
  
"That must be hard for you, Pete"  
  
"Yeah thats why I'm never falling in love"  
  
"Don't be dumb Pete, you know you will someday"  
  
"I hope not! so what do you got with this Lana girl?"  
  
Clark stared at her "She is pretty and very nice"  
  
"Gross, man. Don't tell me your going to get all lovey-dovey with her"  
  
"No, no, no! don't be gross!"  
  
He watched Lana was playing basketball with 4 other girls surrounding her. He thought their names were Caryn, Kayla, Linda and Fern but he wasent sure. The ball rolled over to him. Lana ran over.  
  
"Hey guys" she said  
  
"Hey Lana, I like your necklace" Pete's way of being polite  
  
"Thank, you it's from the meteor that killed my parents" she noticed Clark who had began sweating "Are you O.K.? it's not that hot out here"  
  
"I...uh..um..er.." he stammered  
  
"Obviously Clarks not to good around the ladies. Here's your basketball"  
  
He gave it to her  
  
"Thanks Pete" she bounced it back to the girls  
  
Pete turned to Clark  
  
"Dude, what was that?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"You are in love with her! Clark and Lana sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!  
  
"Shut up Pete!" Clark punched his friend in the arm  
  
"Ow!!" Pete rubbed his arm  
  
"Sorry" Clark apologized  
  
"You are so strong! you should try out for wrestling next year!"  
  
"No thanks, I might hurt one of those 8th graders!"  
  
Pete laughed and playfully punched his friend in the arm Clark thought of doing the same but decided he gave Pete enough pain..for today anyway.  
  
Clark and Lana were still on the couch eating pizza  
  
"Why did you always clam up when I was around?" she asked  
  
because of your stupid green necklace, he thought but would not say it outloud  
  
"Hmmm....?" she asked with a cheeky grin  
  
"Because you were a totally hot chick, dude!" he replied  
  
she looked at him like he was crazy. then she realized it was a joke she laughed so hard she choked on her pizza Clark slapped her on the back and she spit it out  
  
"sorry, that was gross" she said looking at the half eating gob on her plate. she went up to throw it out. "what time is it anyway?"  
  
he looked at his watch "7:00"  
  
She replied sadly "I guess you've have to go home now, then"  
  
"Nah, I'll stay a little longer"  
  
She smiled at him. He is the best! she thought they say back down and turned the page. There was a picture of a 14-year-old Chloe and Clark talking  
  
"Oh look! Chloe! this was when she first moved here! it seems like ages ago! but I can remember the first time I met her like it was just yesterday! what about you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You wanna tell your story first?"  
  
"All right" he said and began 


	6. Chloe's in the picture now!

Chapter 6- 2000  
  
Clark and Pete were doing there homework when a blonde haired girl walked over  
  
"Does anyone know where the waterfountain is?"  
  
"Yeah" said Pete "take a left and go strait"  
  
"Thanks" the girl introduced herself "I'm Chloe Sullivan. I just moved here from Metropolis"  
  
"Well, I'm Clark Kent and this is Pete Ross"  
  
Pete waved. Just then a volleyball hit Chloe on the head knocking her down  
  
"OW!" she screamed as she fell.  
  
Clark helped her up and she dusted herself off. A dark haired girl ran up to her  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry are you O.K.?" she asked  
  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
  
"OK great. hey your Chloe Sullivan arent you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm Lana Lang" said the girl, we have math class together  
  
"Hi Lana"  
  
They shook hands  
  
"I see you've made friends with Clark and Pete"  
  
Pete smiled and Clark had the stregth to smile.  
  
I hate that stupid necklace! he screamed inside. I can't get within three feet of this girl without being a total doofus!  
  
Just then they saw some high school people walk by.  
  
"The high schoolers are out early today"  
  
Lana saw a blonde haired one  
  
"There's Whitney Fordman! He's so cute!"  
  
"Go say hi!" Chloe urged  
  
"I can't! He's a 10th grader and I'm a stupid 8th grader!"  
  
"Come on!" Chloe took Lana's hand and walked up to the high school guys  
  
"Whitney! Whitney Fordman!" Chloe yelled as Lana let out a silent scream  
  
The blond haired guy turned around  
  
"Are you talking to me?" The guy said  
  
"Yeah. Hey I'm Chloe and this is Lana."  
  
Lana waved to him.  
  
"Hey Lana"  
  
She heard a few of his friends say "wow she's hot for an 8th grader"  
  
"Hey Lana! You going to be in Smallville High next year?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Great" he smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
When he left Lana let out a loud scream.  
  
"That was so great!"  
  
"See I told you!"  
  
"Thanks Chloe, look I have to go. Talk to you later"  
  
Lana left and Chloe went back to Pete and Clark  
  
"So Clark, she said. I heard you live on a farm. Are you Amish or something?"  
  
"No. I'm not"  
  
"Great" she smiled at him then walked away  
  
"Oh she likes you!" Pete laughed  
  
"She does not!"  
  
"She does! Did you see how she was flirting with you? But no, Clark loves Lana"  
  
Mrs. Durban, a young teacher walked up to Clark and Pete.  
  
"Clark Kent, I want you to show Chloe around"  
  
Pete gave him a "go get her" kind of look and Clark got up to go to Chloe.  
  
"Hey" he said to her  
  
"You showing me around, Clark?" she asked him  
  
"Yep. C'mon, I'll show you the computer room"  
  
"Do you have a copy of the Planet? I need to keep in touch with civilization"  
  
"Not on me"  
  
"Do you know where I can buy one"  
  
"Sorry. I don't"  
  
There was a pause. then she asked him  
  
"You really live on a farm?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
She paused again and then asked  
"Can I come over?"  
  
Whoa! he thought, Talk about coming on strong!  
  
"I mean" she added "I want to see what a farm is like"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
She smiled and they walked through the school.  
  
It was 11 o'clock. There was soda cans and pizza boxes on the floor. Clark and Lana sat on the couch. Her head was on his chest. she smiled up at him  
  
"Thank you Clark, so much. this was the best"  
  
"No problem. What are friends for?"  
  
"I've learned two things today"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
she yawned and then said "You were a very strong little boy and Pete was a very cheeky little boy"  
  
"Lana, what does "cheeky" mean?"  
  
"Attitude it's a British word. I sometimes read Sugar magazine" she told him  
  
"Oh, cheeky he was"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Your the best friend a girl could ever have"  
  
"I had a lot of fun, Lana, tonight.. did you? Lana.. Lana?"  
  
He looked down at her and she was asleep.  
  
Asleep, he thought, she is asleep on my chest. Her, Lana Lang. This is so great!, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, I never want this to end. He chuckled to himself, I hope she doesn't snore. Then he chuckled harder, I hope I don't snore!  
  
Soon he was asleep too. Chloe came in the doors  
  
Thank God my father is away on business. He would kill me if I was out this late. I know I was just studying but I'd still be toast!  
  
She walked in the see Lana and Clark, asleep on the couch. She felt a little jealous but let it go.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask" she whispered to herself  
  
She quietly tiptoed to her room. 


	7. Clark's flashback and Lana is healed

Chapter 7 - 2001 (This takes place 2 months before the very first episode)  
  
As Clark dreamt he too, had a flashback. He was 15 years old, a freshman working on the field. His father Jonathan came up to him  
  
"Your doing a great job, son" he told Clark  
  
O.K., Clark thought, I need some answers I made a fool of myself in front of Lana for too long now!  
  
"Thanks Dad.. oh hey came I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Sure, anything"  
  
"It's about a girl"  
  
"Uh oh.. who?"  
  
"Lana"  
  
"Uh OK." He started a speech "When a man and a woman...."  
  
"Gross, Dad!" Clark yelled "Thats not what I'm talking about!"  
  
"O.K., what is it then?"  
  
"It's about her necklace. This green meteor one she always wears. I'm fine when she doesn't wear it but when she does I fall down, sweat and can barely talk. I almost puked once.. why does her necklace do that to me?"  
  
"Well, uh" what am I going to tell him? Jonathan thought, we found you in a meteor shower, son. your an alien! he'll really love that! All he knows is we found him in the corn fields and thats all he'll know for now!  
  
"Dad? are you going to tell me or what?"  
  
"Well, Clark. When the meteor shower fell a lot of weird stuff happened to people. Lana's necklace is a meteor called Krytonite, and it affects you"  
  
"Um, OK, so I can never go around Lana when she has the necklace on?"  
  
"Not unless you want or make a total fool of yourself"  
  
"What if she comes near me?"  
  
He put his arm on his shoulder  
  
"You'll think of something. your smart"  
  
Jonathan went back into the house. Clark continued pulling stacks of hay  
  
Yeah that was real help, Dad! he thought  
  
Clark woke up first. They were in the same position. Lana woke up second  
  
"Hey" she said "what time is it?"  
  
"6:00, I have to get ready for school"  
  
"Uh Clark.. save me a ride"  
  
"You mean it? Your going back to school?"  
  
"Yeah, I miss Whitney still. I'll always love him but I want to move on. he wouldn't want me to be sad. he'd probably want me to be happy"  
  
"I bet he would"  
  
"Thank you, so much Clark, you have no idea how much this helped me"  
  
"No problem."  
  
He hugged her with his muscular arms and she got up.  
  
"Pick me up in an hour, OK?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
He left and she went up to her and Chloe's room, Chloe woke up when she came in  
  
"Hey I'm going to school today!" she said cheerfully  
  
"Really?" Chloe smiled "Clark must be a miracle worker!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Lana smiled to herself. He really is the best friend a girl could have, she thought 


End file.
